1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loading dock equipment and in particular to dock levelers which are used to span the distance between a loading dock and the bed of a vehicle. Specifically, it deals with increasing the strength and resistance to fatigue failure of the lip assembly.
2. Prior Art
A conventional dock leveler has a deck assembly which stores level with the dock floor or vertically, and a pivoting lip assembly which extends outward to rest on the vehicle which is being loaded. The deck assembly can be of various structural configurations with structural beam members to provide strength and rigidity to the top plate. However the lip assembly must be of a much thinner section to minimize the height difference between the top of the deck assembly and the bed of the transport vehicle. Also, the lip must hinge downward approximately 90 degrees to store the dock leveler or to allow the lip to be removed from the vehicle for end loading the last pallets at the end of the vehicle. These constraints have traditionally caused the lip assembly and hinge to be the weakest parts of the dock leveler structure.